leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-25532677-20141021200249
Does anyone else feel his Q is surprisingly weak? I've built AD sion and the numbers I hit with it seem very underwhelming even at full charge. Does this ability only benefit from magic penetration even though it only deals basic? Also, don't quote me on this, but I've built attack speed and it seemed to slightly increase the speed that it charged(?) I don't know if that's true or if it was my imagination. As for his shield, I feel it dies off too quick to get any use in a teamfight unless you activate it preemptively. I would not mind seeing his shield getting a buff, maybe raise the HP scaling to 15% or adding a static Armor and MR to it. I feel his soul furnace's passive either needs to be buffed or his max HP needs to be raised. In the state he's in, he's not going to have more HP than other tanky or just durable champs until really late game. His passive builds really slow unless you're getting plenty of CS or jungling. His E is surprisingly powerful in lane, the cheap mana cost combined with the damage you do by launching minions into people is not only hilarious, but surprisingly effective. It is a good way to poke and harass people and good for chasing down people who would otherwise escape. His Ult is great for initiating team fights or ganking. It is great for doing a full combo on opponents. Charge at them from a good distance, right when you're getting close go ahead and activate your shield. Once you hit them and stun them, imediately activate your decimating smash and let it charge completely. Burst your shield and then your E; congradulations, you just knocked off 50-100% of their HP. All in all Sion is a pretty "balanced" champ. Why balanced is in quotes is because his really strong points weigh even with his really weak points, which is having a difficult time getting to where most tanks are late game, escaping ganks, chasing targets, getting good damage. I think if they properly balanced him out some he'd be viable in true competitive but as of right now I can't see him being anything reliable unless he has a good team to rely on. Maybe I have a different vision on what Sion should be, but I feel sion is supposed to be a tank with decent sustain, damage, and his amazing CC. If there is one thing I can safely say about Sion is that he's a CC monster. With his Q having not only knock-up but also stun, accompanied by his e slowing and reducing armor, and his ult slow AoE, knock-up, and stun, Sion is definitely a force to be reckoned with in team fights. If you and your team don't control his CC, his CC will control you. But all critique aside, Sion is very fun to play. I find him most enjoyable in Jungle just because of the paranoia you give foes when they hear the Noxian drum pound. They always cower to their turrets because you can come out of nowhere and smash right into them. Oh and also, Leave no stone unbroken.